


Home Will Not Be So Lonely Anymore

by Rosie_Petal_138



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Petal_138/pseuds/Rosie_Petal_138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Jake and Andy all want to return home, Sam more than anyone. Felix finally snaps and the boys realise that maybe not everyone had a better life in the other reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Will Not Be So Lonely Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle!! Hope you like it!!

Felix awoke with a start, sitting up too quickly making the room spin briefly. He waited until the room stopped spinning, the room in the back of Phoebe’s shop in which they had been staying in for the past couple of days.

He slowly became aware of the conversations around him and realised that once again Sam was whinging about wanting to go home, it was the same story for all of the boys, they all had loving families to go home to and were eager to return as soon as possible. Well after the night that Felix had had, having to deal with the same reoccurring nightmare in which he relives Oscar’s accident, Felix decided he had finally had enough.

“Sam, shut up!” Felix yelled, “Stop whinging about how much you miss your family . . . just stop!”

Sam looked wounded and Jake and Andy just looked surprised and confused.

“Don’t you want to go home Felix? Home to your family, surly they must be missing you?” Sam asked, confused. He couldn’t imagine why anyone would want to stay in a world in which their family didn’t remember them.

“Home?” Felix scoffed, “Missing me? Are you crazy why would I want to go home? A place where I’m constantly reminded of the fact that I crippled my little brother. A place where I feel so guilty that I can’t even bear to sit at the dinner table to eat with my family because of the looks I get from my parents, the looks that tell me they blame me for Oscar’s accident as much as I blame myself. A place where my brother, who should feel angry and betrayed because I’m the reason he will never walk again, feels sorry for me because of the how our parents treat me. A place that brings me nothing but pain whether its at home or at school where I’m called a freak, shoved around or used as a target.” 

Felix’s voice had been rising steadily until he had began shouting and now he breathed heavily trying to calm his racing heart. The other boys looked at each other all equally shocked about what the goth was confessing, they had no idea that despite their eagerness to get home to their loving families that not all of them had that.

“Why would I want to go home when here my brother can walk and my parents can actually stand to be in the same room with me for longer than a few minutes?” He said making an effort to get his emotions in check.

There were a few minutes of awkward silence in which Felix put his head in his hands, breathing deeply in an effort not to cry. Felix had kept this all bottled up for so long, trying to deal with the guilt, shame and loneliness that was the new norm for him at home after Oscar’s accident and the animosity that the other kids at school felt towards him because of the gothic mask he had put in place to try and hide his inner torment.

Andy, Sam and Jake all looked at their new friend, uncertain of how to help him. They were sharing looks trying to come up with some way to help ease their friends suffering.

Sam was the first to react, standing up from where he was sitting and walking over to sit next to Felix. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around the skinny boy, ignoring the way that Felix tensed at the contact. After a couple more minutes Felix relaxed and leaned into the hug, hiding his face in Sam’s chest. It wasn’t until Jake and Andy joined in the hug that Felix finally lost the battle with his emotions and harsh sobs began wracking his slender frame.

The boys pressed closer together quietly listening to their friend cry until finally Felix’s sobbing stopped and he sat up rubbing his eyes. 

They boys were all sitting awkwardly on Felix’s bed, unsure of how to proceed given all that transpired within the last few minutes. Felix wrapped his arms around himself, embarrassed about his display of weakness in front of his former tormentors. 

“Felix . . .” Jake started, sounding uncertain, “Felix, I’m . . . I’m sorry for calling you a freak all the time and shoving you around . . . and throwing things at you . . . I guess I’m . . . I’m trying to say that I’m sorry for being such a jerk and that I won’t happen again, even when we return to our world.”

Felix looked at Jake warily, years of torment and his recent revelation making him suspicious of Jake’s intentions, but he saw nothing but honesty in the boys eyes so he nodded and mumbled a quiet “Thanks Jake.”

Sam watched the exchange and realised that he had his own apology to make, “Felix, I’m sorry as well for shoving you around and laughing at you with my friends . . . if I had known . . . I never would have . . . well the point is I’m sorry.”

Once again Felix felt that maybe if he hadn’t just broken down in front of them, then they would not be apologising, however for the first time in his life he decided to remain optimistic and believe instead that it was because they were bonding due to their strange experience. So instead of replying with a snappy, sarcastic comeback he just murmured, “Thanks Sam”.

Andy felt troubled, he had never shoved Felix or thrown things at him but he had called him a freak on multiple occasions, even though he knew from experience how hurtful being called a name could be, after all most of the school called him nerd. “Felix . . .” Andy begun, “I may not have contributed to the physical duress that you were privy to like Sam and Jake did, but I did contribute to the unfortunate name calling and often referred to you as freak, for which I must express my apologies.”

Felix blinked owlishly at Andy, before nodding his head muttering, “Thanks, Andy.”

The boys sat in silence for a few more minutes each reflecting on what had happened that morning. The silence while not entirely comfortable was not as tense as it had been prior to the apologies. It however didn’t last long because Phoebe came stumbling in with a plate of bacon sandwiches in her hand. 

“This is your breakfast. You can pay back the money you owe me in the shop on the weekend,” she replied bluntly “After all feeding four teenage boys isn’t exactly cheap and the shop could do with a bit of a clean”. 

Sam and Andy groaned but went to pick up a sandwich anyway moving to sit on their own beds, while Jake picked up a sandwich for him and Felix and once again sat near Felix.

Felix ate his sandwich slowly, trying to internally reassemble his usual goth mask, he had hated breaking down in front of the others but he had kept everything bottled up long enough and had finally reached breaking point, with the added pressures that this alternate universe had bought with it.

While Felix tried to regain control of his emotions, Sam, Andy and Jake were all reflecting on what they had recently learned about their unusual companion. They had all assumed that Felix was always in control and none of them realised that maybe that freakish, gothic exterior was a way to cover up his pain.

Sam was especially affected by this revelation. His family was so close and he knew his parents loved him no matter what he did or how he acted so it was surprising to hear that not all parents were like his. He wanted to help Felix in some way, wanted to be able to help him when they eventually returned home.

“Felix,” Sam started hesitantly causing the other boy to warily look at him. “Do you like roast lamb?”

Felix looked confused before nodding his head slowly, “Yes,” he said in the same hesitant tone that Sam had used. Both Andy and Jake were exchanging confused looks: What was Sam doing?

Sam smiled becoming more sure of himself after Felix’s reply. “How about barbecue sauce?” he added smiling widely.

Felix once again answered with a hesitant yes.

“Awesome,” Sam said enthusiastically. “My mum makes the best roast lamb. When we get home you’ll have to come over for dinner.”  
Felix looked astounded. “Sam,” he stammered, “that really isn’t necessary . . . you . . . you don’t have to do that . . . I wouldn’t want to impose. I mean . . . it’s not like we were friends back home . . . I wouldn’t want to . . . to . . .”  Sam quickly interrupted, “Felix! I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you to actually come”.

Jake and Andy realising that Sam was trying to give Felix something to look forward to when they returned home were quick to extend their own invitations for meals with their families. 

“Felix,” Sam said, “you’re our friend thats what friends do.” The other boys quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

Felix looked surprised, while the boys had been nicer to him since they arrived in this universe, he hadn’t realised that they now considered him a friend. As they quickly ate the rest of the bacon sandwiches Felix couldn’t help thinking to himself that maybe going home wouldn’t be such a terrible thing after all, that maybe, just maybe, home will not be so lonely anymore.


End file.
